The Beginning of his reign
by King Alpha Wolf
Summary: There was another player who also was left behind when the game shut down. Watch as the leader of the most powerful guild learns to survive and eventually conquer this new world. Only he'll have to battle the beings of this new world one of which has also been sent here.OC/HAREM Rated m for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Cain sat in his throne inside of his guilds throne room/conference room thinking about what to do next. Every since the announcement that Yggdrasil was shutting down people had been logging in less and less, sadly some of those people included those of my guild Olympus.

As I sat and thought of just how full it had been just a month ago I began to think about how I had decided to join this game.

It wasn't that complicated, it was very simple, my mom was the CEO of the American branch of the company which I guess made sense seeing as my grandfather was partial owner of the company. I had never really been into gaming as a kid I was more of a hands on type of person, which infuriated my mom sense she said I had clearly inherited her intellect. I also knew that she loved me for being more into sports than I was into science and maths, she said that I had reminded her of my dad. My dad was a world renown ufc fighter and fencer as well as any other sports that involved combat. He said it was because he liked reading about the days when people had honor and respected each other and had to actually work hard at something and not just pull a trigger.

My parents met at a kendo tournament my father entered in, apparently my grandad had sent her to get my father as a client and endorser for their company while he was in Japan, everything after that was the same as a fairy tail happy ending. My family was happy and everything was great until the day we lost my dad in a plan crash. They say that it was a freak storm that came out of nowhere, one minute it was clear sky's the next 200 people were mourning the lost of loved ones.

After losing my dad I guess people would that I kind of shutdown, since I stopped going out and while I still did the training my dad taught me while at home I stopped doing sports. In my defense I just decided that I needed to focus more on studying and learning more so that I could join my mom in the company and make sure I never let her down, she was all I had left.

My mom didn't see it that way though so on my next birthday she gave me yggdrasil. She believed that it was good combination of my dad and her, just like me so maybe I would like it, as always she was right. Apparently all the people at the company had heard about my depression and had each given me presents including one they had all made together. Most just gave me in game currency which added up to me starting off as one of the richest players already, but the ones that stood out the most were the ones given to me by my grandpa and the main designers.

The designs all made a new race just so I could have a my own. The race was called the dracion race, as the name suggests the race was a species of dragons, only they had gained enough power that they could take on a more humanoid form. In order form me to not be seen as getting special attention, (which would eventually lead to people possibly discovering who I was which my mom didn't want so I could still have a normalized gaming experience) the race as well as the weaker dragonoid race were made public but was made to look undesirable to most. While at first the dracion race looked impressive due to there already high offense, defensive and magic abilities the things that turned people away was the fact that the race itself was highly priced that most mid-sized guilds wouldn't have been able to purchase it also the fact that in order to level up you need far more experience points than the other races in the game which ment that you would have to do triple the amount of missions as others just to level up once. All of these added up to just me and a couple of people having this race, although I proudly say none other than myself completed the evolutionary tree.

That was a secret I believed the designers made for me seeing as no one else would be as dedicated to mastering this race. Once the completed the evolutionary tree you became a dragonlord this came with a lot of perks. One of these perks was full transformation, this allowed the player to turn into a human form ,in oppose to the races half Dragon half human form, or you could turn into a fully transformed Dragon. Another of the perks was the survival of the fittest perk, this perk allowed all of the players base stats to raise threw time past. Which basically ment that my stats would raise the longer I went without dying. As you can see this race was seriously op, but what do you expect from game designers. The moment I unlocked this mode I also received my gift from my grandfather. To this day I haven't opened it due to the fact that knowing him it could be anything I had enough help from everyone else already.

As I sat reminiscing I began to get multiple alerts signaling others from my guild logging in. I couldn't help but be shocked as member after member began logging in until eventual all of the other 40 members were standing in front of me. As sat with a smile on my face my mouth began to hang open as every member began to bow until eventual everybody was on a knee.

"Come on guys stand up you know there's no need for this as far as I'm concerned were all family. And you all have no idea how happy I am that your all here." I spoke.

"That maybe so but this is the last time we may see each other for some time and we all thought it would be nice to finally show you the respect you deserve, All Father." He said with a smirk using the title the guild had voted for me to have.

"We also wanted to show our gratitude. All of the demis donated all there gold to both you and the guild while us pantheon's of which we each were given the titles we have from you decided to each give you a special gift. I as the gifted title Poseidon thought a change of scenery would be nice seeing as you always said you wanted a better view." As he spoke he raised his hands and began shifting threw his inventory before settling on a spell after which he began to chant. It was then that I noticed that the guild hall had begun to shake the longer the spell went, until finally with a loud bang it came to an end.

With a smile on his face he pointed behind me. Turning around I have to say I was more than impressed as I was meet with a large window like cut had been made into the wall behind the thrones. Out of which you could see the the guild was now above the clouds inside of some kind of mountain. As I turned to thank him I noticed that he had went back to kneeling and the the next person had stepped up.

"I as the gifted title Hephaestus will now give you your next gift if you will stand." As I stood he looked to the other pantheon's and after they all nodded stepped forward and began a spell. As he said the spell I noticed the each the other four thrones began to shake before suddenly flying towards my throne. As the hit they started to morph and mold together until all that was left was my throne only now it was solid gold were before it was only spotted with gold. Now it also had the weapons floating above it that were before over Ares throne, it also had the gemstones of the pantheon thrones in both the arm rest.

I noticed as I sat down that a screen showed up that allowed me into the settings of the entire guild something that before each of us would have needed the acceptance of at least two other members before accessing. Remembering what happened last time I what for the next person who stood up next to begin.

"I as the gifted title Ares have these to give to you." As he said this he took four items and handed them to me. Two bracers, a necklace, and a ring, all of which were also gold in color excluding the multicolored diamond in the ring, that upon putting them on expanded and shrieked to my size.

"Each of these items were made by all of us. The necklace when activated is a suit of armor that's defense and durability quality were greatly raised after we all destroyed and combined all our top tier armoured to make the. The bracers allow you access to four now world class weapons after using the previous method either our weapons. The ring allows you to uses every spell any of us had due to it larger storage space due to our combined efforts."

I couldn't help be amazed looking down what seemed like nothing more that jewelry at first glance. But now that I really looked at them I noticed the activation menus that hovered beside them. Looking up I saw as everyone stood up and began accessing the menus and scrolling to the log out button. I noticed the last of my pantheon step up then.

"My gift to you as the pantheon aphrodite is something you can see for yourself latter maybe after taking a look at some of my

projects." Knowing that she not only made all of the NPC's and helped the others make there's I can't say I wasn't intrigued as to what she did.

"Guys I don't know what to say except that you guys are the greatest group of friends I could have ever hopped to meet I swear that this isn't the end for us I believe well meet again weather it's in another game or in real life. Although I am wondering why give me all these gift on the day the games shutting down." I finished with a chuckle as I looked at the smiles of my guild mates, especially aphrodite's who's smile was the largest as she stepped up.

"We figured that since we were already the top guild in the game we should use this day to make our king an open players. And I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say it's been an honor adventuring with Cain, and don't forget to check out my gifts." She replied with a smile that quite frankly scared me a bit. After saying this she as well as all the others logged out, one after the other until once again in was alone only this time I was as sad knowing my guild had cared enough to give me a farewell.

Now I believe she said her projects she must have ment the NPC's, so I opened the screen and quickly went the guild NPC's settings and began looking threw them. At first I didn't notice anything other than the fact that all of the loyalties had been switched to me and all stats had been raised, but then while going three Talia's I noticed the pink writing.

New setting

Is now madly in love with Cain and lives only to please him in any way possible

Staring at the message I couldn't help the look of horrifically that came across my face I reread it again what if someone else had seen it, who am I kidding she probably showed everyone and got a big laugh out of it. It was then that i remembered that she had said said projects, quickly searching through them I noticed that the same message had been put on all the female NPC's and that no matter what I tried I couldn't change it.

Looking at the counter I decided why not have a little fun and ordered my now personal guard to me. Suddenly Bel the leader of the guild maids and my guard appeared from the doorway to my left wearing a traditional maids out fit only instead of a skirt she wore leggings. Her long golden hair flowing behind her as she entered closely followed by the other six maid thoughts of which wore the maids outfit skirt and all. It wasn't until they were all standing in front of me that they were all beautiful women who thanks to my guild mate were all madly in love with me. But looking into there blank faces I realized that that didn't really matter as they were just NPC's and as such there was nothing to be embarrassed it was at that moment that talia showed up as was he setting set, that if ever the guards were calling she was to come.

As she entered followed back her long ice blue hair, in her very tight and revealing short all black dress I suddenly felt a little nervous as her normally blank face had a large smile covering it.

"Ummm... ok all of you presume ceremonial positions." I said, voice shaking a little as I wasn't sure if they would follow the order due to some aphrodite had did. But as bel and the maids quickly walked the side of me and talia keeled in front of me I realized I had nothing to worry about so instead sat back and closed my eyes and waited for the end.

11:55

11:56

11:57

11:58

11:59

Here goes

12:00

12:01

12:02

Uh what?

 _hhello guys I hope you guys liked my story, as you could see I'm not that good with describing clothes lol but I promise I'm working on it. But if you were wondering talia looks like esdese from kill la kill and bel looks like harribel from bleach_


	2. Chapter 2

Cain/Odin

The King Of The God's / All Father

Alignment- 0 – Neutral

Job - Guildmaster of Olympus

Residence - Asgard

Racial Level - 100

Race - Dracion (The rarest of races brought in six years into the game. Due to both it's price and difficulty level in leveling up he is the only player using this race)

True Dragonlord Lv.95

Elder Dragon Lv.50

Alpha Dragon Lv.90

Dragon Master Lv.89

King Of The Sky Lv.90

Others

Job Class Level- 99

Master Assassin Lv.15

Beastlord Lv.15

Champion Lv.15

Paladin Lv.10

Weapon Master Lv.10

Unholy Knight Lv.10

Holy Knight Lv.10

Striker Lv.15

War Wizard Lv.10

Word Of Disaster Lv.5

World Of Disaster Lv.5

World Guardian Lv.5

World Champion Lv.5

Others(?)

HP: Exceeds limit

MP: Exceeds Limit

Phys. Atk: Exceeds Limit

Phys. Def: Exceeds Limit

Agility: Exceeds Limit

Mag. Atk: 96

Mag. Def: 96

Resistance: Exceeds limit

Special Ability: 100

Total: 800+


	3. Chapter 3

Looking for the clock I was surprised to see that it was gone. The game should be over I didn't understand, I knew my grandfather if he said he was shutting it down, he was. As I leaned forward and rest my head on my hands I suddenly realized that I could feel my face. Before, you could feel a general outline of your face, but now I could feel the details of it. I could feel the outline of my jaw as well as the scar down my left eye that I had given my character for his base form, which was the form I would be in until I brought forth my Dragon side. I then noticed that that my mouth was open, which should have been impossible since the faces in this game could not move.

Needing to confirm this I stood and quickly walked to one of the mirrors in the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing standing there was a man standing at an easy 6ft 10 with a muscular but lengthy build in his mid twenties with icy blue hair and illuminating silver eyes. While still looking at myself I began to poke myself on my arms and chest, wonder playing across my face every time I noticed that I could feel them.

"Master is everything alright"

"No everything is fine I'm just amazed, I mean I can feel everything this has to be leagues ahead of every other gaming system out...there..." Then I realized that there should be no one here for me to talk to. Turning around slowly I released a small yelp as I flinched away for the concerned face of Talia. How is this possible "... uh I mean yes I'm fine."

"Oh I see just checking yourself out, you are a wonderful specimen of a male." She said with an understanding nod, which honestly freaked me out a bit. Looking past her I saw that all the others were still in their positions not moving at all. That is until I looked closer, eyes suddenly zeroing in on each of there chest, I could easily see the slight rising and falling of the chest. I also realized then that if I focused some I could in fact hear there breathing and then there heart beats. "Master you wouldn't happen to be checking out Tamrin and her maids would you." As she said this I knew that by the small smirk she had indeed caught me starring. I also noticed that Tamrin's cheeks now had a slight blush to them.

"N-No of course not I was merely uh uh... thinking of how proud my colleagues would be of you all with how efficient you all were."

"Ah yes the Lord's will be missed... but we are more then thrilled that our Lord king decided to stay with us." As she said this her face for a moment became sad before brightening after mentioning my staying. It was nice to know at least that they did remember things before whatever this is happened. And considering the things I've noticed, I'm beginning to think that I'm in a different world, but I needed to be sure. Which ment going outside, but I couldn't do that until I made sure the other guardians were still with me, because even though by the way Talia was acting, which would suggest they would be loyal, I couldn't be sure and considering how strong they were I needed to be in control of my abilities just in case.

"Of course I stayed, your all very important to me. Now I need for you to do something for me Talia." I said smiling a little as her face broke out into a grin at my words before she nodded her head. I then walked over to a pedestal that sat against one of the walls and grabbed a case sitting on top of it, inside of this case were our guild rings. "I need you to gather the guardians and inform them that you are all to meet me in the arena in 15 minutes ok." I than gave her the rings making sure to put one onto her finger which she smiled at. With a nod of her head followed by a short bow she was gone in an instant startling me with her sudden burst of speed. Turning to Tamrin and her maids I now noticed all of there eyes were on me now with a expectant look on there faces. "Right Tamrin I want you all to be there as well in 15 minutes but until then your all dismissed." With a bow they all began to file out of the room with Tamrin bringing up the rear. Who I noticed made sure to go out of her way to rub against my arm as she headed for the door.

Now with them gone I guess it would be a good time to see how things worked regarding some of my abilities. Holding out my hand I looked at the guild ring on my hand it was supposed to give each member the ability to teleport the guild members to anywhere inside of the guild. This is however when things got tricky since usually all you had to do was tap on the ring and choose where you wanted to go inside of the guild but as I tapped on the ring I realized that that was not going to happen. Thinking back to when we first got the rings I tried to think about the in game lore about how the rings where supposed to be used. If I was remembering correctly it said something like 'with these rings the wearer needs only a thought and they shall be transported to there guild destination.' Well that doesn't exactly explain anything, I mean if that's true all I'd need to do was simply think of the arena. Closing my eyes I pictured the training arena in my head, suddenly I felt a small shift in the area around me. Opening my eyes I was shocked to see that I was now standing in the arena , which resembled a large gladiator arena; podium and all.

"Wow I wish it was that simple in the game, would have saved me a lot useless hand jesters." Looking around i noticed for the second time how good my eyesight was, with a small amount of focus I could see in between each of the blocks of stone on the other side of the arena even though it was at least as long as a football field. "Now then, let's see about my other abilities, a fireball should do." I said as I teleported up to the podium. Do to me being more of a hands on fighter I didn't have a lot of the high class magic spells, instead I just focused on quickly learning the basic spells, and than making them more powerful. It also helped that because my race was one that was powerful both physically and magically to the point that I didn't need incantations unless the spell was ninth teer and up. Seeing as there are no menus here I'm going to take a wild guess and say these abilities also have more of a just do it vibe. So holding my hand out I pictured a fire ball.

"Oh shit." I said a second later, as a fireball easily the size of a car suddenly sparked to life inside my hand. Not really thinking I quickly threw my hand down thinking it would just dissolve into the air, but instead I was met with a large explosion as it hit the ground. "Well that was a stupid thing to do, I guess I'm going to have to try and learn how to control my magic output or else I'll more than likely end up killing myself." Looking down I noticed the large hole in the ground had begun to fill as if the arena was healing itself. "Well I guess it's a good thing to know that the arena can still fix itself, now let's try this again."

Thinking of all the anime I've watched and how they usually described it I first closed my eyes and tried to feel the power inside me. After a minute or two I could feel something inside of me making itself known as I focused on going deeper. Suddenly I could picture myself inside of a storming ocean, and i could feel all of it, every single drop and I knew then that right now I was no where near close to being able to control it, in fact I was lucky I didn't kill myself just then with that fireball. But what do I do about it, I can't just decide not to use it that could get me and my people killed. No, what I needed to do was regulate how much I had access to.

"I could do it for you" I suddenly heard echo threw my head but looking around I saw nothing.

"And who exactly are you." I replied back "and how did you get inside my head, are you someone from this world." I said feeling a little nervous with someone being able to get into my head.

"While those are three very good questions they all have the same answer in a way." It said back with a hint of amusement. "The answer is that I am a part of you Cain and I always have been. Now back to the problem at hand, if you want me to I could temporarily seal your power to a useable size, but in doing so it would mean that even if your life is in danger you won't have access to it, not until your ready, do you accept these terms?"

A part of me, what the hell does that even mean. Although I guess at the least it means I can trust him. As for the sealing of my powers at least this way I won't accidentally hurt anyone or myself. "Yes I accept."

"Good, then let us begin." As he said this the water as well as the air itself began to vibrate. Seconds later a giant circular dam seemed to shoot up from the water, sealing a portion of the ocean within it. Within seconds two more began to appear each one take another portion with it. As the last one began to rise I suddenly found myself transported outside of it as it rose. Once it had fully risen a small door at its base opened and a stream began to pour out. "This stream represents the power you now have access to. The more control and mastery you gain over your power the more will pour out, until this stream becomes a river and the first dam is no more. The river will continue to grow until it becomes a lake with the fall of the next dam and with the final dam you will have access to all of your power.

As I looked at the stream I had I feeling of being more centered and in controlled. "Sooo that's it huh, ok but am I going to have to worry about hearing you in my head from now on?" I asked kicking a rock into the stream.

"No" he answered with a chuckle "you will only hear me inside of this part of your subconscious for now and you'll only be able to access it after you've broken two dams. Now you should return to the outside world and try using your powers now, it should be easier now."

"Yeah, guess your right, until then guess I'll be seeing later." With that I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift back into my conscience self. Opening my eyes and looking around, I could tell that while to me that whole experience had taken at least half an hour on the outside it had been minutes, considering the hole in the ground had just finished fixing itself. Speaking of which, as I held my hand out I willed my power forward and envisioned a fireball this time as it lit up it was only the size of a beachball easily fiting perfectly into my hand. As I let go of my power it immediately went out, leaving nothing but a wisp of smoke. After doing this a few times I was able to get the hang of it to the point that I didn't have to think of a fireball, all I had to do was bring it forth as if it was second nature. Holding my hand out, I shot out a smaller fireball and watched as it soured across the arena and exploded as it hit the wall causing a medium sized crater to appear. Looking down at my hands I couldn't help but think how cool this was and all the cool things I'd be able to do.

As I was thinking this I picked up on the sound of the someone teleporting in. Turning around I noticed that it was Talia. Looking at her now I noticed that she wasn't wearing the same outfit she always wore this one consisted of what looked like a black female army dress laced with gold that ended at mid thigh, with knee high heeled boots, all of which my guild mate had made sure she filled out greatly.

"Enjoying the view lord Cain." She said with a smirk which quickly turn into a full on grin as I sputtered trying to come up with something to say only to end up looking away from her embarrassed. "No need to be shy, feel free to look or touch as much as you like I don't mind. Anyway I'm here as requested, the others are all on there way here."

"Good" I said ignoring what she said in the beginning. Looking at her it was easy to to forget that she could rip your head off your shoulders without much effort and probably with a smile. At least thats what the lore on her species said but then again I guess that's what you should expect from a Fury, beautiful and lethal. Seeing her grin still on her face as she watched me once again check her out I quickly looked away. It was then that the others began to teleport in one after the other. Tamrin and her war maids each landed behind me on time as ever.

First of the guardians to appear was Astrid floor guardian of the 1,2 and 3 floors. She appeared wearing something other than her usual attire, this was a leather vest, that barely held in her large chest and allowed a full view of her toned stomach, and a pair of shorts which showed off her long legs and her mocha complexion, ending with a pair of combat boots, her long purple mane of hair hung lose at her waist. I noticed that she was also sporting a grin similar to talia's only hers flashed fangs on both her upper and lower jaw which wasn't a surprise since she was a lycan or in other words a true blood werewolf. Her grin immediately spread as she caught my gaze.

"Reporting as requested lord Cain." She said licking her lips as her golden gaze looked me in the eye. My gaze shifted as the next guardian teleported in.

Arriving next was Astraus guardian of the fifth floor, all ten feet of him. Watching him walk towards me I would like to say I wasn't the least bit intimidated, but then I'd be lying, although it only lasted a moment before I was calm and filled with confidence again. The fact that he was ten feet of solid muscle and had arms the size of me didn't help at all, this all fit however considering he was a Titan. Looking at him if I had to I would compare him to a giant sized statue of atlas with his short blond hair. His clothing consisted of a loin cloth, a fur cloak and a pair of fur boots, with a two sided axe strapped to his back that was easily almost as long as him.

"Reporting as ordered lord Cain" he said, respect lacing every word as he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Giving him a nod, I then looked to the open area they had all been appearing from; waiting to see who would show. I didn't have to wait long as the now familiar distortion in the air, that I now noticed was a sign that someone was teleporting in, suddenly appeared again.

The one to appear this time was Orden guardian of the sixth Floor. At first glance with his black dress pants and shoes along with his black vest over his long sleeved red dress shirt and his top hat you wouldn't even be able to tell that you were stand in the presence of a powerful Archdemon capable of taking on the most powerful of angels. However if you took a closer look you would be able to see his twin horns atop his head poking out the back of his hat, also his slim tail waved freely out the back of his pants. If you weren't part of the guild you would also look at him and think that he was without a weapon and get the impression that he was a close combat only type. This would be a mistake since with a flick of his wrist you would be sliced in half by strings strong enough to easily cut through steel.

"Sixth floor guardian reporting as ordered my Lord Cain." He said, taking his hat off and bowing at the waist. As I inclined my head in answer I kept my eyes on the same spot waiting for the next guardian.

Almost as if on clockwork the next guardian appeared in flourish of black feathers. Azrael was a fallen Angel and she looked the part as she walked towards me. Her large wings as black as night unfurled from around her, taking there place curled on her back. She wore a white Grecian dress that made both her wings and her dark hair stand out, and honestly if you saw her with her wings retracted you might just think she was another beauty, that is until you met her gaze and saw that her eyes were just two deep pools of light.

"Guardian of the seventh floor, here as ordered my Lord." She said wings slightly spreading as she inclined her head.

The next and I assume last to appear would be Raidne the eighth floor guardian. Almost exactly as I had this thought she teleported into the room. She wore a skin tight ankle length black dress with two slits going up the middle. This along with her golden hair, and bright ocean blue eyes, made for a very alluring figure. That is until you notice the thin blade strapped to her side and the predatory look inside those blue eyes that promised both pain and pleasure both of which a siren could give.

"Your eighth floor guardian has arrived as ordered my Lord." She said as all the while she was raking her eyes over me.

"All the guardians have arrived as requested my Lord. Please excuse dragnel's absence he could not make it." Talia said as she stood in front if the guardians.

"Of course, it could not be helped, after all he will not be required to be here." Not since he's one of the only ones who's loyalties can't be questioned. "Do any of you know why you've been called here."

"It is not or duty to ask only to come when you call my Lord, as loyal subjects should." Orden spoke, head bending, an act that was soon followed by the other guardians.

It would seem they're all loyal, which most likely means that whatever was in their bio has become apart of them. Which means that that's one less problem I have to deal with.

"While this is true, you have all been called here because I believe that Asgard has been transported to a new land and what this land may bring I do not know but I will not force any of you to stay if you do not wish it, so if you wish to leave speak now." As I said this I felt a feeling of calm and conviction flow through me making me straighten up and stand strong.

After silence reigned for minutes Talia then stepped forward causing me to tense up before the calm once again swept through me. "I think I speak for us all when I say we would all rather perish than leave or betray you my Lord. It was you who stayed when the other gods left us, we owe our existence to you and live to do your bidding." By the time she finished they had all fell to a knee.

"You all have no idea how much joy it brings me to know you will stay. But if we are to survive in this new world we need to firstly find information on where we are." At there nods I turned to Tamrin. "Tamrin I want you to go outside and tell me what you see."

"Of course my Lord" with that and a flourish of short blonde hair she quickly turned and leaped to the top of the arena and was off.

"While she is doing that I would like to test my skills in combat so I would like one of you to spar with me." Seeing there hesitant looks I prepared to continue, but before I could Orden stepped forward.

" I believe we all are hesitant to raise our hands to you my Lord it seems disrespectful."

"You believe it disrespectful to help your leader hone his skills as well as your own so that we can better protect each other then."

"Of course not Lord Cain as always there is wisdom in what you say my Lord. It would be my honor to spar with you."

"Good and don't go to easy on me or else we won't learn anything." With this we each stepped up to the center of the arena standing twenty feet apart while everyone else stood in the stands.

We both stood there for what felt like hours waiting for the other to move. With a burst of blinding speed Orden cleared the space in the blink of an eye and delivered a side kick that sent me flying. Before I could hit the ground he was there delivering a punch that sent me in the other direction, were I flew fifteen feet before crashing into the ground.

Standing up I couldn't help but smile at the familiar thrill of the fight at realizing that while he wasn't trying his hardest he was definitely not holding to far back. It was then that I noticed that even though those hits were nothing to slouch at, there was no pain only a feeling of what it would feel like if someone poked you to hard.

Looking at him across the arena as he turned and set his eyes on me I slid into my battle state of mind something I had honed over the years in my training. The first time he rushed me it had been almost instantaneous, this time I could easily see him coming. As he launched himself at me, I waited until the last moment before his fist could touch my face, than turned my body to the side allowing his body to pass me, striking out and hitting him in his side sending him flying ten feet before he righted himself and twisted in mid air before landing on his feet.

We shared a small smile as we locked gazes. I knew that it would take more than that to really hurt him. With a nod we threw ourselves at each other, meeting at the middle and began trading blows; fist and legs meeting at blinding speed, creating gust of wind with each contact. To an outsider it would seem equal but to someone who could keep up they could see that while I was catching or evading all of his blows, he was not, many of my blows were landing causing him to disengage and jump back.

Seeing a chance to end it I used my speed to get behind him as he landed and grabbed him around the waist before jumping into the sky. Reaching the apex of my jump I then allowed gravity to bring us back down before I slammed him into the floor causing a massive crater to form. Standing up I looked down only to see that he had already gotten up and was already in the middle of delivering a powerful punch to my right side, allowing only enough time for me to raise my arm up to try to absorb the blow as I jumped away.

Grinning we both began to step forward, both ready to continue. Only it was at that moment that Tamrin reappeared, landing in between us.

"I have finished my scouting as ordered lord Cain. Would you like me to give my report here."

"No let's go back to the throne room first, perhaps we can also get a visual on the outside too with the scrying mirror." I said raising out of my crouch. "Orden let's call this a draw for now."

"That would be to kind Lord Cain seeing as how you held back more than I did, the win is as expected yours." He said with a bow at the waist.

"Orden, I want you to raise Asgard's defensive levels to maximum until we've further scouted the area, understood."

"Of course Lord Cain"

"Good, then you can all return to your normal activities until further notice. Come Tamrin." With that I teleported back to the throne room. It was amazing how natural this was all becoming I thought as I walked up to steps before sitting on my throne. "So Tamrin what news do you have?"

Meanwhile back in the arena

"What an impressive presence our leader has the entire time as I stood in front of him I had to deny my bodies instinct to fall to my knees, it was as if the force of his will was crushing the area itself." Talia swooned, holding her hands together with heart shapes in her eyes.

"Not only that but didn't you also feel like his power was wraping itself around you in a strong and protective embrace, as is expected of an alpha." Astrid spoke up going to Talia, as both women began to talk together with there head bent together in hush hurried tones.

"I too felt it, it made sparring with him all the more difficult." Spoke Orden , not noticing Astraus shaking his head in a rushed faction.

"Speaking of which, some of those strikes you threw seemed I little to hard, don't you agree Talia?" Astrid said as both women abruptly stopped their talking and both turned to him with now dark looks.

"Yes I do believe you are right Astrid, perhaps we should show him what not to do during a spar so he won't make such a mistake again." As she said this both of the women auras began to flair up Talia's crimson red and Astrid's midnight blue.

"Now girls we all know that it would take more than what thirty percent of his power to hurt Lord Cain." Astraus said coming to his rescue, and looking at Orden for confirmation on his power usage during the fight which he received with a nod and three fingers. "Lord Cain was barley using ten percent he was never in any danger." Waiting for them to further calm down he continued. "Now I believe we had our orders to return to our duty but wouldn't you girls like to check in on Lord Cain just to make sure he's alright."

Before he could finish his sentence both women had already teleported away. Orden turned and with a nod to Astraus was on his way, things were about to get interesting.

Hey guys thanks for the follows and favs they really mean a lot and please believe I would have posted sooner but college as well as life has been kicking my ass. Luckily things have been sorted out and I will be posting on a more regular schedule; what that will be I don't know but definitely not as long as this has been. I'll also be continuing my other stories so will have to factor in that but that is my problem not yours , I just want to thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter more action to be seen in the next. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to once again thank everybody for following and favoring this story it means so much. And to answer the question that someone asked his stat sheet is before he came to the new world so after the deal the the "being" it's all been split. And I know I said I wouldn't be taking this long again and honestly it wouldn't have but I had I accident (my fault fault for being a bad driver) but I'm good now so can get back** to.

"So Tamrin what news do you have?"

"From my observations we are no longer in the same mountains as before the event. I don't recognize any of the surroundings."

"What about our position are we still secure or should we move Asgard." I said sitting down in my throne.

"Our position for the time being is secure, we are among many mountains that should hide our position."

"Ok, did you see any signs of life while out, we need to know what kind of beings we'll be dealing with." What I really needed to know is if there was anyone else from yggdrasil here and who, considering because of my guilds strength we had quite the number of enemies who even in a different world would more than likely still hold a grudge. Knowing what the people of this world are capable of would be nice too.

"Yes, in fact I noticed two signs of life the first is actually further into the mountain range we are in, the other more inland at the edge of the forest that starts at our base. From the mountain I was able to sense the magic of multiple beings. From inland there seems to be quite the commotion, I could smell the scent of blood and could see what seemed to be smoke from a fire."

Since I don't know what kind of magic is in this world, I should first gather some information, so I'll save the beings in the mountains for later. Smoke and blood means people, which means information.

Lifting my hand up I summoned the mirror on the other side of the room to me. Causing it to float up and towards me. "How far away would you say both where."

"The source from the mountains was at least eight miles away while those of the inland I would say is five." She said before a confused look crossed her face. "Sire, are you thinking of venturing out yourself, if so please allow me to accompany you. Seeing as we know nothing about this place I think it would be wise..." She didn't get to finish that sentence, as Talia then entered the room interrupting her.

"I doubt Lord Cain needs your input on such matters or have you forgotten that he is the king of the gods of Asgard." She said walking up the stairs to stand at my side before turning and laying or hand on my shoulder while giving Tamrin what appeared to be a snide look.

"I fully understand that, in fact that is all the more reason I should be with him to insure no harm comes to his precious body." Tamrin said as she too walked up the stairs to my left, where she then put her hand on my shoulder before meeting Talia's hard gaze with one of her own.

"I highly doubt that if there is anything out there that could hurt this body that you would be of any help, it would make more sense if I were to accompany him."

"If I am not mistaken it is your duty to oversee the guardians and mine to protect Lord Cain."

"It is all of our duty to protect Lord cain, and sense we can't seem to come to an agreement why don't we take this discussion to the arena and finish it there."

"Gladly"

At this point I was fairly certain that the only danger I was in was from them. The longer the argument went the closer there heads became until they began to butt heads at which point I'm almost one hundred percent sure I saw lighting flashing between them. All the while there hands had gotten tighter and tighter on my shoulders till I was pretty sure they were going to dent my armor.

"Ladies, I'm going to need you both to stop acting like two school girls for one moment." I said and there it was again that sense of calm that washed threw me earlier when I was in the arena. At my words both women blushed as they leaned away from each other. "On the matter of my leaving it hasn't even been decided yet, in fact that is why I called the mirror over here. I wanted to see exactly what was going on there before going. At which point both of you may come with me." At least this way I don't have to worry about pissing either of them off.

"Of course Lord Cain." They both said in unison.

"No more Lord Cain, just call me Cain." I said waiting to get there nods of acceptance before going on. "Good now let's continue."

As I turned to the mirror it still amazed me at what I saw, now that the shock wore off I could get a better look at myself. My hair was a ice blue color and was about medium length with a sort of wild styling. A large scar ran across my right eye, and my eyes were a bright and illuminating whiteish silver.

Remembering why I called it I grabbed the mirror. "I'm going to need you to show in your mind where the area the smoke was coming from Tamrin ."

"Of course cain." She said looking at the mirror. Seconds later the mirror began to change no longer showing my reflection but now showing a bird's eye view of what looked to be a village. Zooming in, I could see men in what looked like worn and rugged armor. These men were herding all the villagers to the center of the village and making them watch as they burned certain members alive or chopped off there head all the while burning down there homes around them.

Something strange I noticed was my outlook on what was happening to these people in front of my eyes. While the disgust and anger that I would normally have towards these kinds of acts against the innocent are still there, the queasy feeling I expected to feel wasn't there as if I had witnessed this before and was use to it.

"It would seem the village is under attack from bandits. Seeing as they are our neighbors I think it would only be right that we lend our hand and make a good impression." I said standing up and summon my armor.

In a flash I was covered head to toe in golden was the first time I had used my armor in this world, I was surprised at how comfortable it felt. The armor seemed to allow me to move as easIly as if I wasn't wearing it, moving like liquid metal. Guess it kind of makes sense since its magical armor now that I think about it.

"I want you two to meet me at the entrance dressed for battle, although I doubt there will be anything harmful to us it's better to be prepared just in case plus I don't want them to know what we look like yet for recon purposes." With a bow and a flash they were gone.

Looking back in the mirror I could see that some of the men were now eyeing some of the village girls. With a wave of my hand sound began pouring out of the mirror. The crying of those forced to watch there friends and family executed right in front of them, the begging of those being executed. But the sound of one voice rang clear and loud over the other's. It was the voice of a woman being dragged up to a tree trunk that was being used for beheading.

"YOUR ALL COWARDS, COWARDS WHO DIDNT HAVE THE BALLS TO SURVIVE THE ARMY SO RAN, HONOR-LESS COWARDS WHO'D RATHER ATTACK A DEFENCELESS VILLAGE INSTEAD OF THOSE WHO HAVE THE CAPABILITY TO FIGHT BACK ON FAIR GROUND.." As she opened her mouth to say more the man holding her slammed her head on the trunk silencing her.

"You know for someone who's about to lose there head you sure do have a lot to say, let's see how well your able to say it in a few minutes ." As he said this as he slammed her head down again this time harder before lifting up his axe that was still dripping blood from the last person. With a smirk on his face he brought the the axe up ready to remove her head.

"Wait" Yelled a voice from one of the only still standing houses. "This one has some fight in her I see." Said the voice from inside the house as he existed out of the building dragging a crying young woman who's shirt had been ripped off. "I was just about to have some fun with this one but I like that fire I see in you, it would be fun to see how long you last without breaking." He said dropping the other woman who then crawled over to one of the men in the center of the village falling into his arms. "Your the one my men told me about I'm guessing huh. The women who killed three of my men before being brought down." He said with a smile while bending down to grab her by her chin before standing up and grabbing her by her tied up arms then turning to his men. "Men I think it's time we revel in our victory, so I want half of you to grab whichever women you want and have some fun, the other half is to watch over the men incase any want to play hero. You can switch after three hours."

With a cheer from the men and screams and crying of the villagers the men began to split up, some grumbling as they take up there post while the other's began walking through the crowd grabbing women all of which had began to panic. The leader had already begun dragging the now kicking and screaming woman back into the tent.

Having seen enough I teleported to the entrance, where I was met by Talia and Tamrin in there battle attire. Tamrin was now wearing a all white armor set that consisted of a breast plate that covered just her chest leaving her stomach exposed as well as a battle skirt that was out lined with spikes, on her head she wore a Viking head mask with two wings on top. In her hand she held her spear which if looked at close enough you would swear you could see the souls of the warriors she had defeated.

Talia stood next to her in her form fitting midnight blue armor. Her armor was consisted of a breast plate slightly longer than Tamrin's though a sliver of skin could still be seen. On her legs she wore the traditional knights leg wear only hers seemed to somehow remain skin tight and seemed to flow as she shifted from foot to foot. Strapped to her back was a large broad sword that was almost as wide as her.

"Do you approve Lord Cain, I mean Cain." She said catching and correcting herself at the end.

"Yes you both look great, you should fit the part just fine. From what I saw of the natives we shouldn't look that different but different enough that they know we are people of power, let's go." As I finished they both stepped forward, each grabbing onto my arms and with a little focus we were gone.

We landed a mile outside of the village and began walking. As we walked we came across a hut on the outskirts. We could here soft crying coming from inside followed by shushing. Walking inside we were greeted to the sight a man and woman who it would seem were hacked to death. Once again I was slightly shocked by my reaction to this which was only the disgust that someone could do this to innocents. In a room toward the back we could see a teenage boy no older than fourteen bleeding from what looked to be a stab wound in his side. As we got closer it looked as if he was covering something, almost like he was shielding it. It was then that I picked up the sound of a second heart beat.

"Please, just leave us alone you already took my mom and dad you can't get June ... I won't let you." His last words were followed by him standing up and grabbing a nearby fireplace poker and holding it up towards us. As he did this both Talia and Tamrin's weapons seemed to materialize out if thin air, both appearing inches from his neck.

"I would suggest you lower that child, because while I do have a fondness for your kind especially the young one's I will not hesitate to cut you down to protect my Lord." Tamrin said looking into the young man's eyes.

"I hold no fondness for your kind and I can assure you that if that weapon isn't lowered I will remove your head from your shoulders." As Talia said this her blade inched closer causing a small cut to open on the boys neck.

"Lower your weapons he is just scared." I said as I walked up and in between them and grabbed their wrist. "And honestly you two must not think much of me if you think such a child could harm me." Almost as fast as they appeared their weapons were gone.

"Of course not..." They both said turning to me both reaching for me almost as if to comfort me.

"Good, now boy as I said before you have nothing to fear from us were here to help." I said stepping closer with my hand turned towards him so he could see I had no weapon. For a minute I thought he wasn't going to believe me but then a whimper came from behind him and he dropped the fireplace poker and turned back to the other child.

Now I could see that the second child was a girl no older than six. Her eyes that I was sure once held that light of innocence were now filled with fear. I watched as the boy tried to console her all the while ignoring his wounded side which I now could clearly see had increased its bleeding.

"Young man would you do me the honor of telling me your name then perhaps you could tell me what happened." Using my sense of smell I could tell that the wound was fairly fresh and that it wasn't to deep.

"M..m..my name's jace and this is my little sister June. My parents are ... my parents." He choked up at the end unable to think about what had happens to them, but after a few moments he was able to continue. "Because we live in the back of the village we didn't hear what was happening until it was to late. Our father told us to stay in the back rooms until it was over, our parents use to be adventurers before they had us so they were going to go help. But before they could some guys came busting in and overwhelmed them then they...they...I tried to help but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything. One of them stabbed me and left me on the ground to die as they left, I was just happy they didn't find June."

"Well everything's going to be alright now I'll make sure of that. Now I need you to drink this it should heal up that wound." I said handing him a small healing potion I had in my inventory. Seconds after he drank it he potion began to take affect healing his wound. "Now how about you two take a nap and when you wake up this will all be over." Before either could object I grabbed them both by their heads and sent out a small burst of power instantly knocking them out.

Walking over to their parents bodies, I could almost see what happened by the condition of the room. There was a struggle, I'm sure they put up quite a fight before they were taken down and considering what the boy said they did before they retired they would have been great sources of information.

"Hey Tamrin can you still see their spirits." I said suddenly getting an idea for a way to kill a couple bird's with one stone.

"Yes my Lord they are holding on and seem to be focused on their children." See said looking at an area above were the children slept.

"Good I want you to put them back in their bodies then. Don't worry about healing them I've got something in store for them." As I said this Tamrin gave me a strange look before walking over to there bodies and reaching her hands up and grabbing something at which point her hands began to glow as she began transferring their souls back. Having a valkire could be very helpful in situations like this due to there ability to not only see the souls of the newly deceased but could also somewhat control them.

The coughing and groaning over by Tamrin alerted me to there revival.

"I take it your both in a lot if pain so I'll make this short. I have a proposition for you both that would allow you to not only return to your children but would also allow you to protect your village. The only catch is that you'd be working for me which I'm sure my friends can attest isn't that bad it would in fact guarantee my protection for this village. Due to the severity of your wounds I'll need you answers now." I said watching as there wounds started to resume bleeding at an quickening rate.

I watched as they turned to each other and seemed to have a conversation using only there eyes. Seconds later they met my eyes and with a determined look in their eyes and nodded. I returned the nod as I reach down and placed my hand over there hearts and use my holy knighting spell. This spell could only be used by someone who reached the highest level of both the holy and unholy knight classes.

With a flash of light the couple were back on there feet only now they wore the gray armor of knight with the crest of Asgard over there breast plates. Without all the injuries and now standing, I could get a good look at them. The man was around six foot even with peppered black hair, he had laughing lines around his brown eyes. He now held in his right hand a long sword and a shield was placed on his other arm. His wife stood next to him a lance clutched in her hand. Her chestnut colored hair was cut at her shoulders framing her rounded face. At first glance they looked like your normal every day couple but in their eye you could see the eyes of two experienced fighters.

"I like the new look, now how about we get to work." Seeing both of them nod I started to continue before remembering something. "Sorry first how about you tell me your names."

"My name is Jean my Lord and this is my wife Sarah." Spoke Jean pointing to his wife and himself.

"Please when we're in private just call me Cain. Now Jean I want you to circle the village and if you see one of the bandits fleeing fill free to make sure he doesn't see tomorrow. Sarah once I enter the clearing I want you to get everyone back here and protect them until I give the word that it's ok for you to come out understand." With a nod and kiss for his wife Jean took off out the house, my hearing allowed me to hear the sharp intake of air as he witnessed his new speed.

"All right then, why don't we go join the party." I said walking out the house and towards the clearing with them close behind. The closer we got the louder the crying and screaming got. As we entered the clearing the first thing I saw was that most of the woman had been dragged off to the edge of the clearing were the bandits had began to tear off there clothing, one had even got far enough as to position himself between one of the women's legs, he was also the closest to us.

Walking forward I quickly grabbed him off of the woman and held him of the ground by his throat. He instantly began struggling to get free by kicking at me and trying to pry my hand off his neck. All of which was in vain as my hands only grew tighter by the second causing the man's face to began turning a multitude of colors.

"Dont worry you'll be first but all of your comrades will soon be following you." With that said I twisted my hand and with a loud snap the man was dead and the clearing grew instantly quite as all eyes were on me. "Sarah go ahead and take everyone as planned." I said dropping the man's body were it crumbled into a lifeless heap on the ground. "Now I'm going to ask that you not interfere with them as your fight will now be with me."

As Sarah began gathering everyone, telling them to follow her, one of the bandits pushed the girl he had been holding down back onto the ground and held a knife to her throat. "I'm not finished with her yet and none of you are going anywh..." Before he could finish his sentence Sarah had put her lance threw his heart killing him instantly.

As his body fell and Sarah went to help up the girl ten of the men began to draw their swords preparing to cut her down.

"Girls" with that one word and a gust of wind Tamrin and Talia appeared standing next to Sarah both of their weapons out and now dripping blood. Seconds later horrified screams burst from each of the men who had been drawing their weapons as they looked down and saw that their hands had been cut off faster than any of them could follow.

"As I said before, don't interfere, your fight is with me." I repeated watching as the men fell to the ground unconscious, unable to believe what had happened to them. Hearing the screams the leader once again emerged from the house only this time he was sporting a busted lip.

"What the hell is going on out here I already tied her up and I was just about to pop her ch..." He stopped as he noticed the last of the villagers leaving past me and all of his men standing around.

"So your the leader of these insects." I said cocking my head to the side. "I'm not sure if I should kill you after or before your men."

"Those some brave words from someone who's outnumbered and doesn't know who he's dealing with." He said walking towards the middle of clearing were he stopped to kick one of the bodies of the unconscious bandits. "Pathetic, killed by two women, speaking of which I have a proposition for you." He said as he looked back up at me. "Wow your a big fucker, but I'm sure your head will roll just like the rest, so how about this you leave these two beauties here and be on your way and I promise not to remove your arms and legs and make you watch as we have some fun with them." He said gesturing towards Tamrin and Talia.

"You know what that's a great idea, the whole cutting off the arms and legs thing if you don't mind I think I'll use that." I growled out as a sudden territorial fury burned through me at his mentioning of Tamrin and Talia.

"And I assume you'll be letting the women do that since your to high and mighty to do it yourself, what afraid to get your hands dirty princess. Why don't you show us all your not just all talk fight me and my men by yourself, I mean as big a game as you talk it should be no problem at all."

"Fine, just me and all of you." While I doubt I'll learn anything useful, perhaps I'll learn something. "Tamrin, Talia you two stand back this shouldn't take long." Both of them lowered there weapons at my command.

"Why don't you show us that face of yours while your at it. It's only fair seeing as you get to see our pretty mugs." He said as they started to circle me no doubt trying to distract me in hopes that I wouldn't notice.

"Why not, it's not like any of you will get to live to tell anyone about it." I said reaching for my helm. Their reactions might prove to be useful not to mention it might be fun to scare them some. As I began to remove my helm I let my dracion form emerge. In an instant I felt my face change into that of a humanoid dragon, I felt my nails lengthen and sharpened into claws. "So what do you think." I said a grin spreading over my face at the smell of fear that burst from them as some took steps away from me.

"What is he"

"He's a monster"

"H-he's a dragon I heard tha..."

"Calm down you bunch of cowards, he's no Dragon look at him. Dragons are massive lizards with wings." He said shutting them up and trying to calm them down. "No no from the looks of him I'd say he's one of them demi-human's. One of those lizardmen I've heard of, his kinds nothing more than uncivilized savages no different from the beastmen."

His words must have had the desired effect because all of them now had determined looks on there faces as they advanced on me. Moving at a speed they couldn't keep up with I appeared in front of the three attacking my left. Grabbing the one closes to me I picked him off of the ground by his neck then grabbed his legs and ripped him apart before turning to the other two and grabbing there heads and smashing them together causing their heads to erupt in a spray of blood.

"M-monster" the rest screamed before turning and running. They however didn't get far because as they reached the outer parts of the village Jean appeared in front of them and moments later screams could be heard before coming to a sudden halt.

"I don't know what you did or how you did it but if I'm going to die I'll make sure to bring your ass with me." The leader said drawing his sword and getting in a stance. " **Martial arts: bladed wind** " As he said this he swiftly made a slice in the air in front of him that in turn sent a blade of wind flying towards me. Wondering what effect it would have on me I allowed it to hit me only while the impact seemed powerful due to gust of wind it produced it felt no different than if someone had swung a fan in my direction which caused me to begin laughing.

"Please tell me that wasn't all you have, try again, this time put your all into it, use your most powerful attack." As I said this I spread apart my arms, welcoming his next attack.

"Cocky son of a bitch I'll show you, I tried to take it easy on you." He said, nervousness drifting off him with a underline of fear as he got back into his stance. " **Martial art: ability boost, body strengthening**." As he said these one's a power seemed to cloak him, his muscles bulging slightly. " **Dragon fang thrust**." With a yell he leapt at me sword giving off a glow as he aimed it to pierce my heart.

"Snap" I cocked my head to the side as I looked down at him, his face now shifted in horror as he looked at his now broken sword. "Wow I got to say I kind of had high hopes for that one I mean it was very flashy, for a minute I thought I might need to block. But now that you've had your turn I guess it's mine now right?"

"Y-You MONSTER" With a yell he turned, dropping his broken weapon and started sprinting. I can't believe this after all of that bragging and threats he doesn't even have the balls to stand here and face me. With a sign I take off after him easily reaching him before he could leave the clearing. With four quick swipes of my claws his arms and legs fell to the ground cut off at the joints, his head and midsection following seconds later.

"This was your idea and honestly if you hadn't of run and had shown some honor instead of running I would have killed you instantly. I guess that's expecting to much from a coward who kills and rapes defenseless villagers." I say as I flip him over to see his face which is full of fear that seems to be overshadowing the pain he should be feeling at the loss of his limbs. "I'll be killing you now." I say my hand reach for his head.

"Wait, please wait" Turning to see who the voice was coming from I'm shocked to see it's the girl from the mirror who he had been attacking her fierce green gaze staring unwavering. Seeing her now I could see that she was around my age no older than twenty-four but what drew my eyes was her busted lip as well as the blood now leaking down her head flowing past her dirty blonde hair. This as well as the fact her dress was torn half way up the middle and I could clearly see the marks on her legs made me start to reconsider how I killed him.

"Let me do it, after what he almost did to me I want to be the one to end his life." Seeing the determination in her eyes I gave her a nod which she returned. As she approached she leaned down and picked up the remains of his broken sword before coming to stand over him as I moved out the way. "In my opinion this is to quick a death for you after what you did to this village, my parents, my brother. But I'll be happy to know that like them you'll burn but you will burn for eternity." With that she placed the tip of the broken blade over his heart and began pushing, the jagged edge slowly tearing through his chest till it reached his heart.

"Are you ok" I asked her, helping her stand up, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "Ok good then how about we go tell these people their safe now."


End file.
